


Greek-ATLA Smoothie

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Allusions to ancient Greek mythology, Anti Kataang, Anti-Kataang, F/M, immortal!Katara, ocean spirit!Katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara, spirit of the southern ocean, falls for a human. Imagine that. Sure, there'll be others, but this is her first one.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Greek-ATLA Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from an OSP video about the immortality trope, and I was like "I want to make one with Zutara lol" and then I was like "let's make it angsty and throw in Greek myth elements in here."
> 
> Ordinarily I would go with an actual title, but the one you see is the one that would not leave my head, so I'm calling it as it is.
> 
> Fair warning, this is anti Kataang, as usual.

She’s powerful.

Strong.

She’s the ocean after all, pushing and pulling, so powerful.

But even the most powerful of waves cannot prolong a human’s life.

She’s had her fair share of lovers, but only one truly held her heart.

Just one.

And this is their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows when the next update will be, I'm starting a bunch of Zutara fics as I go lol


End file.
